Guide Me To My True Love
by infinite-playlist
Summary: Edward and Alice have recently begun dating. But, when twins Bella and Jasper Swan move to town, things heat up with the wrong people, and love is found in not each other, but in the new students who seem to have a secret about them.
1. Guiding Light

**A/n: **_Ok so this is my first try at an Alternate Universe story for the Twilight novel. I have seen a few stories that deal with Bella and Edward being humans and everything…but I haven't seen one like this yet. I hope it's a good idea; I just wanted to be original. Anyways I DO NOT in any way shape or form own anything of Twilight and New Moon. An amazing woman named Stephenie Meyer does and she is my hero…well close enough to it. So without further ado…here is the story.

* * *

_

**Edward's POV:**

"So we still on for tonight?" I ask my girlfriend, Alice Brandon, who is currently sitting to my left in our English class, her hand in mine. The bell signaling that class was to begin had just rung and the teacher wasn't in the class yet.

"Of course, Edward," Alice replied. Alright, so my name is Edward Masen and I am currently a junior at Forks High School in good ole Forks, Washington. Alice and I have been officially dating for a week now even though we have known each other since we were little.

The teacher, Mr. Baker, walks in with two students I have never seen behind him. "Class," he says getting our attention, "We have two new students today, Jasper and Isabella Swan, the twin children of our dear Police Chief Charlie Swan. The office has assigned them guides from this class." The boy, I presumed to be Jasper, handing the teacher a pink slip. Mr. Baker cleared his throat and read, "Alice Brandon is to guide Jasper and Edward Masen is to guide Isabella."

"Bella," Jasper said, correcting the teacher. "She's called Bella." Jasper, from what I could see, was tall, blonde, tan, blue eyed and good looking, for a guy. I immediately felt a wave of jealousy roll over me knowing he was being guided by Alice, my Alice.

"Well, Bella, Jasper, please take a seat in the empty desks by your guides, if you would," Mr. Baker said. I had been paying so much attention to the guy who would be getting my girls attention that I didn't noticed what Bella even looked like. But as I turned to introduce myself to her, I was instantly speechless.

She was gorgeous, to say the least. What first caught my attention were her deep brown doe-like eyes that seemed to hold such mysteries to them. Then I noticed her long, mahogany hair and how it fell perfectly around her face. Bella's face was small and heart-shaped, fitting her perfect. She had a small build and perfect curves, even though there weren't many of them. I had never seen anyone as beautiful as her be—

Woah! What was I think!? I had a beautiful girlfriend sitting right next to me. But even the thought of Alice couldn't shake off the urge to run my fingers through Bella's hair and kiss her soft lips.

I quickly shook my head to rid my mind of those thought and stuck my hand out to her.

"Hey, I'm Edward Masen," I said softly since Mr. Baker had begun teaching.

Bella turned to face me and had an awed expression on her perfect features for a second before composing herself.

"Bella Swan," she said, smiling and extending her hand out to meet my own. As our hands touched, a shot of electricity shot up my arm, making me pull back. I could tell she felt the same thing because a blush began to creep onto her cheeks as she held her hand. I was beginning to find out I would really like her blushes.

"Sorry," She said simply, averting her eyes from me.

"So, what class do you have next?" I asked her, trying to loosen up the uncomfortable feeling between us.

Bella reached into her bag and pulled out a slip that listed all of her courses. "Um…Government with Jefferson, building six," she said reading off the sheet.

"Oh," I said, sounding a bit disappointed, "I have a class in building five, so it'll be easy to show you were to go." Bella simply nodded and turned back to face the teacher.

Through out the rest of the class, I could see Bella's eyes dart over to me and then back to the front. She blushed exactly 12 times in the whole class. Yes, I counted, bite me. **(haha irony)**

The bell rang and I stood quickly. I turned to watch Bella slowly rise from her seat and turn to look at me.

"Edward," I heard Alice's voice call out. I turned and faced her, getting out of my daze.

"Oh, yeah," I took her hand and began to walk outside with Jasper and Bella in tow. Once out of the door, I turned to Alice and smiled at her.

"I'll see you at lunch, ok?" I said to her. Alice nodded and tilted her head up to me. Then I realized what she was doing that for. I bent down and gently kissed heron the lips, barely touching them with my own. For some reason, I didn't feel right anymore to kiss Alice, especially with Bella watching.

Not noticing anything, I'm sure; Alice smiled and turned to lead Jasper away. I turned back to Bella to see that she had a sad expression on her face. At first I didn't understand why she would be sad, and then I realized that she must have been upset that I was taken. Or at least, that's what it seemed like.

"Come on, it's…um…this way," I said, pointing to the direction of her next class.

As we walked, I tried to make some conversation, but Bella only replied with an "hmm" or a head nod. I could tell that what happened earlier wasn't the best, but I had a girlfriend. But if I had a girlfriend, then why did I feel so guilty about hurting Bella?

We were about to pass building five when we abruptly cut off by someone I couldn't stand for the life of me.

"Hey, Isabella, right?" He asked, completely ignoring the fact that I was with her.

"It's Bella," She replied. He smiled, making her blush, then turned and smirked at me.

"Masen," he said coldly.

"Newton," I replied with just the same cold tone, if not colder.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Sorry to stop it there, but it's a good place to stop it. Might have another chapter up later today or tomorrow at the latest. Review please!! I'm still sort-of new and need encouragement!!_


	2. Jealousy From and Angel to a Devil

**A/N:**_ Alright, so to clear some things up…_

_EDWARD AND ALICE ARE NOT VAMPIRES…yet_

_Don't worry; there will be bloodsucking in this story, but not yet. Another thing you need to know, Edwards' parents are Elizabeth and Edward Masen and Alice parents are whoever her human parents were and she has a sister named Cynthia. As for Carlisle and Esme…they will appear soon enough, as well as Emmett and Rosalie. All who are vampires in the book will be vampires in this story, (including dear old Jasper) don't worry it will all work out. Also, my writing is how I speak, for spelling errors, I apologize, but these are first person so they will be all like the character is observing and thinking everything_

_**Warning:**__ Mike Newton will be OOC. He has to for the story to work.

* * *

_

**Bella's POV:**

"Newton?" I asked after Edward had named this boy.

"Mike Newton," he said, extending his hand out to me. I lightly shook it then quickly pulled my hand back, smiling a bit. Mike had spiky blonde hair an ice blue eyes and was cute, in a little boy sort-of way, but nothing compared to Edward.

Edward Masen, my guide to classes, and the most handsome guy I have seen ever. He had disheveled auburn hair and piercing green eyes. His hair fell right above his eyes in such a perfect way. But of course, he has a girlfriend, the cute, sweet, and lovable Alice Brandon.

Don't get me wrong, Alice seems nice and I can tell we will get along really well, but she has the only guy I have ever really found appealing. Alice is shorter than my tiny 5'4" and has an even smaller frame. Her hair is jet black and is a short little pixie-but that makes her look as if she is wearing a halo around her head. Her skin is very pale, almost as pale as mine, and I have very pale skin.

See, for the longest time, my brother Jasper and I have lived in Phoenix, AZ with our loving mother Renee. She was so sweet and so kind, but always a bit young for her age. Hence why she married the young ball player Phil Dwyer and is now in Jacksonville, FL.

Jasper and I chose not to burden our mother and her new marriage and instead move up here to Forks, Washington to live with our father, Police Chief Swan. And everywhere we have gone, we have already been greeted as only "the sweet twins of dear Chief Swan." Really, Charlie isn't all that "dear". Yes, Jasper and I are twins and look nothing alike. He got the good looks of tan, tall, and blonde while I got the pale skinned, brown haired side of the family.

"Newton, can we pass?" Edward's voice brought me back into reality. His face was already disgusted and I could tell Mike was trying really hard to hide his grimace.

"I wasn't talking to you, _Edward_, I was talking to Bella," he commented back. "So, Bella, I was wondering if you are free tonight. Maybe we could catch a movie in Port Angeles?"

I defiantly was not expecting this from Mike. What was I supposed to say? I mean, Mike seemed nice and he was cute, but he didn't seem the dating type. Now, Edward on the other hand, was the dating type. But he was already taken, so why was I hesitating.

"Um…" I began to say.

**Edward's POV:**

"So, Bella, I was wondering if you are free tonight. Maybe we could catch a movie in Post Angeles?"

WHAT! Bella, MY Bella, being asked out by Newton, of all people! But wait, she wasn't my Bella, no, I had Alice. What can I do if she says yes; all I can hope is that she turns him down.

Only problem is her face shows she is really considering it. She, an angel, with Newton, the devil himself, was an impossible couple.

"Um…" She began to say as I did not anticipate her answer. "Sure, why not?" She agreed…wait, SHE AGREED!

Whoa! Again, why am I being so bothered by Newton going out with Bella? I have a girlfriend, a loving, sweet beautiful girlfriend. I have a girlfriend….I have a girlfriend…

I repeated the mantra in my head, trying to block out Bella and Newton exchanging contact information so after school they could set up the date. After a few repetitions, Bella's voice broke my concentration.

"Edward, the bell just rang," she stated.

"Oh," I said back to her, "um, meet me out here after class so you know where to go next."

"Okay," she replied. I watched her head to Building Six from our spot between Building Five and Six. Once she disappeared, I quickly turned and headed to my class, hoping to clear my angry thoughts of Bella and Newton together. Why was I being so jealous?

**Bella POV:**

Once Edward and I began to walk away from our spot towards Building Six, I notice his eye hold some odd emotion. Was it…jealousy? But why would he be feeling jealous? He had a girlfriend who I could tell liked him a lot.

Mike does seem nice and all, but I can't truly see him and me together for long. In my head, I could hear a little voice trying to tell me this was a bad idea and I was going to regret going out with him. I never really had a boyfriend before, always only being friends with the guys in my old school because of my brother. But what was I thinking, I shouldn't judge him.

Maybe this regret was because I didn't like him. Maybe it was because I was beginning to like Edward more and more. But I shouldn't be doing that, because I would only be let down in the end. Edward was too perfect for someone as plain as me. He had his perfect girlfriend for his perfect life; I should deal with what I can get.

"Um…"Edward began to say when we stopped between Building Five and Six, "meet me here after class so you know where to go next."

"Okay," I replied back to him simply. I began to walk away, but as I did, I was sure I could feel Edward's eyes following me into my class. Maybe I wasn't so sure how Edward Masen felt about me.

* * *

**A/N:** _So next chapter, Alice will be OOC by what she does, but again, it has to be that way to go with the story. I will update tomorrow. Sorry that it will be a day at a time but I only get an hour only at home and I do this from school. Anyways reviews are love!!_


	3. Just Around the Corner

**A/N: **_SO Alice is OOC in this by her actions but she has to be for this story to go the way I want it to. You get to meet Emmett and Rosalie in this chapter. Carlisle and Esme should come up in the next few chapters. This ones a shocker, you have been warned. Oh, and no, Alice and Bella won't hate each other, don't worry I love their friendship as well.

* * *

_

**Edward POV:**

Fourth period had just ended and I was waiting outside of Bella's Trigonometry class so I could show her where the cafeteria was. She came out with none other that the annoying Jessica Stanely on her right side. I could tell she was looking for a reason to get away from Jessica by the way she was looking at me as she walked up to me.

"Hey Bella, Jessica," I said, trying to sound kind to Jessica. "Jess, do you mind if I steal Bella? I wanted to-"

"Oh sure, _go ahead_," Jessica said, cutting me off. She said her good byes then headed off to the direction of the cafeteria.

"Off to lunch," I commented. Bella just gave a small smile and began walking.

"So Bella, how was trig…" I started, trying to make small talk until I heard a giggle come from around the corner up ahead. The sound was familiar but it was accompanied by a male voice as well.

Bella seemed to recognize the voice as well because her steps began to become hurried as we reached the corner. Once we looked around the wall, Bella's face became a bit worried as she looked back to me to get my reaction of the situation.

There, right in front of me was Alice and Jasper making out as if they had done it twenty times before. When they realized we were standing there, Alice's head popped up and looked directly at me.

"Um…hi Edward," she said, looking like she was bracing for me to freak out about what I just saw. But actually, I felt…happy.

"Alice," I said trying to sound upset, "What's this?"

"Um, Edward…see…well…uh, I think we should…um…"She stuttered out.

"Don't worry Alice, I know, we'll still be friends. I'm not mad by the way," I said.

"You're not?" Both Bella and Alice said this at the same time.

"No, actually, I'm…not," I was even shocked at my own words. I just caught my girlfriend cheating on me but I wasn't upset or mad.

"Okay…then, well…"Alice said, sounding truly confused.

"Come on Bella, we need to get to lunch," I said, turning to Bella. We then began to walk off to the cafeteria, leaving Jasper and Alice behind.

**Bella POV:**

Damn that Jasper! Wait, no, right now I feel like hugging him over 100 times. He freed up Edward for me, no, not for me. But now I have a chance, right? But, I mean, I should have expected this anyways.

This morning, when Jasper and I had entered our first class, he pointed Alice out to me. When he did he said, "She's who's going to make this life worth while." And see, Jaz sort of knows his way with emotions and is very convincing.

After getting our food, Edward and I headed to a table in the corner of the room and began to eat our food. I began to get fed up with the silence and chose to finally speak.

"Why aren't you-?"

"Are you serious about-?" Edward must have felt the same way about the silence because we spoke exactly at the same time.

"You go first," I told Edward. His averted his eyes right before he began to talk.

"Well, I was wondering if you were still thinking about going out with Newton tonight. 'Cause if you weren't I was wondering…well see I had these tickets to this concert and dinner reservations for Alice and I, but now it's sort-of off, and I don't want it all to go to waste. So I was wondering if you'll want to come with me instead."

Once Edward was done talking, he looked up and caught my gaze. For a second, I couldn't think about anything but his green eyes. I remembered where I was and quickly thought over what I was just asked.

EDWARD ASKED ME OUT!

I was about to say yes, but then I remembered Mike. What would I tell him about canceling out plans? Oh well, he can deal, I have a date with Edward.

"Of course I'll go," I told him with a smile on my face. I could feel heat warming up my cheeks and quickly looked away.

"Yo, Edward, where's Alice?" A big, husky voice asked. I looked up to see a very large guy coming towards us with a blonde right next to him. The two sat down next to Edward with their full trays and looked questioningly at me.

The guy was huge, muscular that is, and had brown, curly hair and the strangest gold eyes. The girl was blonde and perfect. She has the body of a swimsuit model and the same gold eyes as the guy.

"Bella," Edward said, breaking me from my stare, "This is Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, the kids of Dr. Carlisle Cullen and seniors here at Forks High."

Emmett nodded his head to me and Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"Nice to meet you," I said back.

"Guys, this is Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter," Edward then said, introducing me.

"Doesn't he also have a son?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, my brother, Jasper," I said to Emmett. Just then I saw Jasper and Alice coming down the rows of tables towards us. "Speak of the devil," I murmured under my breath. Both Emmett and Rosalie looked up to see the two coming down.

"Wow, he and Alice looked good together," Rosalie commented, sounding bored.

"Rose…" Emmett said, sounding as if he was warning her.

"Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you Emmett," Edward began, "Alice and I aren't together anymore."

"What? But what about tonight?" Emmett asked.

"I'm taking Bella," Edward replied, gesturing to me. Just then, Alice and Jasper came over and sat down next to me, Alice smiling ear to ear.

"Hey Bella, oh my god, Jazzy told me so much about you already," Alice said.

"Hi Alice, and he did, did he?" I said, leaning over to glare at him.

"Oh don't worry, nothing embarrassing, just general stuff. I can already tell we are going to get along," she commented. I looked to Edward and he just shrugged and smiled the cutest crooked smile I have ever seen before.

"So you two actually talked?" Edward asked, sounding very sarcastic.

"Oh Edward shut up," Alice said. "I've seen you've moved on quick," she continued, her eyes darting between Edward and me.

"So have you," Edward commented back.

"Guys," Emmett interrupted, "Some of us actually want to be able to follow this bickering fest."

"Dimwit, Alice is with Jasper and Edward is with Bella," Rosalie said.

"Bella, is that true?" Jasper asked, leaning around Alice to raise a brow at me.

"Well, we are going out tonight," I said back to him. See, I don't really like talking to my brother about boys. The few dates I have been on, normally Jasper would analyze the boy before hand. Then, right before I left, he would tell me what he thought the guy felt about me or wanted from me. Those dates weren't too much fun once I found out the truth.

I looked over at Edward to see him smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back. The rest of lunch went along with normal conversation. Jasper and I had to explain some of what Phoenix was like, and then we got a five minutes crash course on Forks. Everything from the La Push reservation to what was actually fun in town.

The bell rang and all of us got up to head to our next class. I had biology with Edward and was already told that the only free seat was next to him. But I was also warned that Mike was in the class. Great, time to cancel on him. How was I going to do this…

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you liked it. Reviews love!!!!_


	4. A Night of RomanceOr Is It?

**A/N:**_ I promise Carlisle and Esme will be in the next chapter. And yes, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme are all vampires. This chapter, Mike is more in-character than the last. And I apologize for the wait so I put the next two chapters in one, sort-of. They were cut down into one now. My excuse, well I just never got around to it and I gave my hard copy of the story to a friend who I got obsessed with Twilight for her to read and I never got it back so I had to rewrite this all. Again, I apologize but now it is summer and I am back in the swing of things._

* * *

**Bella POV:**

When Edward and I got to class, he headed to his seat and I went up to the teacher's desk.

"Um, hi, I'm Bella Swan," I said to the teacher behind the desk.

"Ah yes, Ms. Swan. I'm Mr. Banner, your Biology II teacher. Please take a seat next to Mr. Masen please," he said, gesturing towards Edward. I must say, I was glad that for one class, I wasn't going to have to stand up and get a full introduction.

I reached the desk and sat down next to Edward, smiling at him. He returned my smile with the most gorgeous crooked smile I have ever seen. Under the desk, he slipped his hand into mine and interlaced our fingers together. I looked into his eyes and could feel heat creeping up onto my cheeks. I tried to turn away, but Edward's gentle finger under my chin turned my face back to him.

"Don't hide your blush, it's beautiful," he said; only making me blush even more. His eyes darted to behind me then back to my face, annoyance now taking over his features.

"Newton," he said, answering my unasked question. He dropped my hand and turned away, giving me the cue to talk to Mike.

"So, Bella, I was thinking maybe we could see-"

"Mike, you asking me out is flattering but I just remembered I have other plans tonight," I explained to him the nicest way possible.

"What? With who?" He asked, sounding almost frantic.

"A friend," I stated simply.

"Oh, well then, maybe another time," Mike commented hopefully.

"Actually Newton, that's going to be impossible," Edward said, cutting in. He took my hand back in his and put them up on the table intertwined together. "Bella is going to be going on dates with me for as long as she wants, since we are official now." Edward smirked at Mike, showing off that he had me, which I wasn't to upset about.

"Sorry Mike," I said, trying to sound truly apologetic when I wasn't.

"yeah whatever," He said, sulking off to his seat. I turned around to face Edward and slapped him on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked.

"For being mean to Mike, and to blunt, I could of done it myself you know," I told him.

"Eh," he said shrugging, "Newton deserved it for trying to steal you away from me."

"Your sweet," I said back.

"Alright class, settle down," Mr. Banner said. The rest of the class went by pretty quickly. Soon, I was out the door and onto my last class, which scary enough, was Gym.

"So, Bella, where are you headed?" Edward asked me once out of the room.

"Gym," I said, shuddering.

"Oh," Edward said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Well, I'll see you after then, 'cause I have Spanish." He leaned in and swiftly kissed me before turning and walking away.

I entered the gym class and headed to the teacher. His name was Coach Clapp and told me I could just sit and watch since I didn't have a uniform. At least I didn't have to humiliate myself the first say. In this class, Mike Newton sadly was present, as were a few of his lackies like Eric Yorkie, Tyler, and Ben.

After the class, I was able to be the first out since I didn't have to change. Edward was lazily standing outside the gym, leaning against the wall waiting for me. I smiled and went over to him. He kissed me and silently lead me to his car. Jazz was already taking the truck back and was probably giving Alice a ride. The entire ride was silent, except for me giving edward directions to my house.

We finally pulled into my driveway and I saw the truck parked. I turned to Edward and saw his face quite close to mine. His lips crashed into mine and we kissed for a while until I had to pull back for air.

"I'll pick you up at 6, ok?" Edward said. I simply nodded and got out of his car. I stood and watched him pull out of the driveway then turned and headed inside.

Inside, Jazz was on the couch watching T.V.

"Oh, Jazz, um, Edward said--"

"Alice already told me. 6, right?" Jazz asked, interupting me.

"Uh, yeah." I said, turning and heading up to my room. Almost immediately I began to go through my clothes to find an outfit for the night. The clock on my desk said 3:30, so it meant I had 2 and a half hours to get ready. Oh, only if that time went faster.

------------------------------------------

Six o'clock didn't come soon enough, but once it did I was completely ready. I had managed to find my old homecoming dress from Phoenix in my closet. It was a tan color with an antique look to it having a sheer lace over it. It stopped about low thigh and had a black ribbon around the waist the went up to tie around the neck. (pic in profile) Jasper had on a plain coral dress shirt with courdaroy pants.

At exactly six o'clock, the doorbell rang and Charlie got up to get it. Both Alice and Edward entered the living room and Jasper and I almost stood up on cue. Alice was wearing a flowy dress that ending mid claf and was brown and coral colors in a paisley like pattern. And Edward looked...well amazing. He had on a simple black dress shirt and black dress pants, but the brought out his every features.

"Well, you four do look very nice, I hope you have fun," my dad said. I went up to him and kissed him on the cheek and followed Edward, Alice, and Jasper out.

I was shocked when I saw that there on the side of the road was a long black limo. I turned to Edward and he simply shrugged saying, "Already had it for tonight so why waste it." He took my hand in his and lead me to the door where Alice and Jasper were already getting in.

The ride to the restuarant was great. Edward sat next to me and held me close the whole ride while Jasper was doing the same to Alice on the other side of the limo.

Everything was going fine until we heard tires screech, the ride go extremely rough, a loud crash, and all of us getting thrown around the back of the limo. Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:**_ So there we go, a cliffy. I had a much longer chapter written but as I said, I gave the copy to my friend and never got it back. Oh well, I'll write the next chapter and post it hopefully by next week. It will take a while since I have colorguard practice the rest of this week and a DCA competition this weekend in Clifton, NJ. I apologize again. And as they always say, _ reviews love!! 


	5. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**OmG I feel so bad about having to give you a stupid author's note but I;ve just had too many "need to update" reviews. I mean not that they are bad, it means you are reading my story. So here are my lame excuses (which sadly are 100 true)**

**1. Got grounded for blowing up at my mom so got no computer for like 5 days. (started 5 days ago)**

**2.Was seriously stressing cause I quit Hurricanes so I had to deal with the head instuctor there at my home colorguard team cause he teaches there as well.**

**3. I have a bad case of procrastination and never finish anything. So I am trying my best to work on the next chappie...also so its longer.**

**4. I have 2 scripts going that are Original Stories.**

**5. Books. I love to read and have been reading more lately instead of writing.**

**6. I've had to find ways to get $20 for Eclipse when it comes out in like a week!**

**So yeah, those are my lame-o excuses. But I promise to have the next chapter up in like 3 days tops.**

**Oh and I have a question for y'all. Should I (for next chapter)**

**A) Change Bella as well as everyone else so she can see them**

** or**

**B) Say "screw it" to the whole extreme wanting of blood for a newborn vampire cause it's my alternate universe story and I want it to go my way (even though the characters are originally Stephenie Meyer's) - mostly have Bella not be changed but have the other people be able to go near her cause the whole newborn bloodlust isn't as bad as mentioned in Twilight and/or New Moon.**

**Please in a review tell me which idea you prefer.**


End file.
